School bites
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: A oneshot created by the talented Baileys96 about if Greyback and Hydell were made teachers at my school...rated M to be safe.


**A/N: This wonderful little one shot was created by the wonderful Baileys96, and it was so good I decided to post it! **

She kept running through the forest. Her legs ached and her lungs protested as the fresh air scratched down her throat. The blood rushed through her ears, deafening all surrounding noises. But suddenly there was a deep gap in the ground in front of her. She stopped, only inches away from falling. The deep ditch ran along both sides of her, as far as she could see in the dark forest.

Nervously she turned to look around. The heavy paws were pounding onto the dry ground, chasing her and her heart beat the same beat as his paws did. She swore. Never could she make that jump! He was right. He was right when he said, he'd always find her. Backing up carefully, she suddenly pushed her legs at their highest tempo and leapt forward with all the power she had.  
She was just about to reach the other side when

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE P!" Groggily she awoke from her nightmare and pushed off the alarm clock. Yeah, by fuck, he was right. He'd find her and if it was only in her dreams. She sat up and reminded herself that she was safe where she was. He'd never find her, they had assured her.

Just when she wanted to stand up, her mother stormed in just to find an awake but still a cannot-be-make-responsible-for-her-own-actions Harriet sitting in her bed, narrowing her eyes to cut the sudden light out. "Oh, you're awake. That's good...but please hurry up a bit!" her mother said a little dizzy.

Harriet stood up and looked out for some clothes. As always, there were two wardrobes full of nothing to wear. Honestly...she thought. She sighed and turned, looking for the slim black top that accentuated her petite frame so well. Now looking for the bright blue worn skinny jeans, she stumbled over her boots. Finally wearing all clothes she needed, she tumbled downstairs, took her bag and ran outside to get her bus. Something in her stomach told her that day was gonna be shit.

Her bus was late. Her English teacher was really not happy about that, so she mumbled a weak excuse and took her seat. Just in time the loud-speaker above the doorframe went:" All students meet in the assembly hall in 10 minutes!" Suddenly there was a loud uprising on conversations, discussions, laughter etc. Everybody stood up and walked out of the class room in direction of the assembly hall. Harriet took a seat among her form and just wanted to ask if they knew what was going on, when the principal walked to the front on the podium and began:

"Right, students, from now on, we'll have a change in the teachers' ranks." He made a little pause and everybody mused what these changes would be. "This year we have two new teachers, one for Religious Education, the other one for Math. Please welcome the new teacher for Math, Mr. Hydell." Harriet's heart sunk to her very bottom when she saw the man who's muscles moved under his suit as he moved to the centre. His tattooed face along with the chalk eye looked odd on top of the dark grey jacket.

He grinned menacingly and with his good eye as he searched the crowd of students. He stopped and eyed a dark-haired girl in the very last row of seats. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed his glance at her. It was full of hunger. And lust.

"And now I'm happy to welcome the new teacher for Religious Education. Please step forward, Mr. Greyback." Now, Harriet was really close to a collapse. Appalled she glanced at the broad-shouldered, evilly grinning man who strode over to the other side of the headmaster. Greyback shot a look over at Hydell, who answered his yet unspoken question with a quick nod in Harriet's direction, who now wished to disappear in her seat.

"Good mornin' Ladies and Gents." It was the first Math-lesson with their new teacher, Hydell. Harriet wanted to stay at home that day but her mother accepted no excuses. "To test what you already know about calculatin' and stuff, I goin' to make ya take a lil' test…" Murmurs and groans made its way through the class and Harriet wanted nothing more than to die. Hydell gave out a piece of paper to each of her class mates but her. "Oops, I think there's one missin'…" Harriet's heart skipped a beat at this. She gathered all the courage she'd held inside and shot back:" Well, then I can't take the test…" He grinned maliciously at that. "Yes, maybe not now, but how about the 5th lesson today? At the end of the lunch you'll come to room M4. I'll send a message to your teacher, later." He turned away to give the others the signal to start.

…

The time went quicker than ever and in almost a twinkling of an eye the 5th lesson began. Harriet made her way to M4 and arrived in front of the door with shaking knees. She didn't know what was coming next but she was pretty damn sure she wouldn't like it. One last free breath drawing she opened the door and entered the dark, sticky room. The long, heavy blinds hung straight down the dirty, old windows. The walls were bare and worn and the whole atmosphere in the room made her shiver. Suddenly the door fell shut and the voice with the sharp Scottish accent went with a lot of enthusiasm:" Well, well, well, Ms. Chappell, time t'take ya little test!"

With that he turned the light on and Harriet inwardly sighed in relief. She sat down on one of the nearby chairs, which she hadn't noticed at first. From the first sight she could see that HER test was different than those the others had. It was too difficult. Not only she wasn't good in Math at all but this was stuff from higher classes! She began to panic when she skimmed over the questions.

"Your time is up, Ms. Chappell." Hydell said in a low growl, his word final. Harriet had gotten desperate about the questions. Most of the answers she had to guess but at the last question she was pretty sure to know the answer. She was about to write down the last word when he simply took the paper from her and had a quick look over it. Then he put on his most evil grin and said with a mock tone in his voice, " Hmm, I think you'll have to...um let's say...make up for this...horrendous result.."

And with that he moved closer with only two wide strides. His hands gripped her sides firmly and pressed her body against his. "Well, you didn't want to start without me, did you?" The voice was merely a low, threatening growl but it was sharp enough to make Her jump. Harriet thought her heart would jump out of her ribcage as she saw Greyback walk through the door, hitting the lights off. He grabbed Hydell by the collar and yanked him off Harriet; she was his and didn't share his toys.

"Why me? What do you want from me?", she whispered. Greyback grinned malevolently: " Well, you're the Dark Lord's new weapon, but he's not gettin' you without us havin' some fun first..."  
With a firm grip he threw her on the floor and fast undid his trousers. Hydell moved from behind and made a strong grip on her arms. Greyback leant forward to remove Harriet's trousers as well and he'd just placed himself at her entrance when- "AAAAAAARGH!"  
Harriet awoke screaming. She had a bad nightmare.


End file.
